japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Slap-up Party - Arad Senki: Dub Prediction
We're hopin' you folks are having a good night! I am, as always, your deity Ouroburos, with a brand new article. Now I'm thinking some of you might not be too sure about this one since it's a more recent anime and ONE that not many people are too familiar with. In that case, this is my dub prediction of Slap-up Party: Arad Senki About this show What is Slap-up Party? It's pretty much an anime that was made possible by Gonzo, known for producing such animation for Afro Samurai, the animated cutscenes in Super Street Fighter IV, Rosario + Vampire, and others. They also got help from GK Entertainment, as well as those who made this series (Dungeon Fighter) in general possible: Nexon and NeoPle... eh, correct me if I said anything wrong, by the way. Anyhoo, I recently finished this 26-episode series and found it to actually be a bit enjoyable primarily. It DOES drag on sometimes because Arad Senki will fall to the common fanservice effects (*ahem* Ryunmei) and even at points the underplayed character development. Another thing I wanna criticize is the art style; while more of a minor problem, I still find the character designs of this anime to be a tad more "cartoony" if anything... then again, I heard Korean individuals worked on this, so don't bash completely. The anime is all about a Demon Knight named Baron Abe who once fell victim to Kazan's Curse as a youngling and, with the help of Roxy (a woman who is now the spirit of a ghost after what happened in the past), Capensis (a Gunman with a really womanizing and nearly moronic persona), Ryunmei (a fighter with large knockers and a slightly annoying voice), Ixia (a mage with four little companions and also the one who let her own Party down in the past), and Jeda (a burly priest with some sort of pedophilia-influenced attraction for Baron); together, they are known as a Party overall just to find Behemoth's Tear, defeat the enemies, meet other allies overtime, and make fun of Team Dai-Gurren with the (in my opinion) infamous and over-the-top "PARTY CALL!" This anime is actually more for people who have played or heard of the Korean online game, Dungeon Fighter Online. I rarely heard or played the game, but I did like this show, regardless. My dub prediction This is the hard part. Personally, I'd think if Arad Senki would get a license/distribution in North America, which wouldn't clearly happen because this is still an underrated anime, the company that would do just the thing could be Sony Pictures Television International (known for licensing other anime such as Rurouni Kenshin and Blood+). The fitting cast is a bit problematic, as well. I'll try to make this as choose-worthy as possible... if that helps. Now as I list the characters and who their VA should be, please also notice that I will include the original seiyuu as well. Cast *Baron: Takashi Kondo (original), Liam O'Brien (predict) *Roxy: Akeno Watanabe (original), Wendee Lee (predict) *Capensis: Kenichi Suzumura (original), Vic Mignogna (predict) *Ryunmei: Sakura Nogawa (original), Laura Bailey (predict) *Ixia: Ayumi Tsuji (original), Sandy Fox (predict) *Jeda: Takuya Kuroda (original), Beau Billingslea (predict) *Irbek: Ryotaro Okiayu (original), Crispin Freeman (predict) *Hiria: Rie Tanaka (original), Jessica Strauss (predict) *Harusen: Mitsuo Iwata (original), Michael Sinterniklaas (predict) *Heine: Yoko Soumi (original), Susan Dalian (predict) *Purohen: Mari Orito (original); unchanged *Wellie/Welly: Shiro Tsubuyaki (original); unchanged *Stella: Aki Toyosaki (original), Michelle Ruff (predict) *Roxanne: Ayaka Kodama (original), Tara Platt (predict) *Kadin: Atsushi Abe (original), Yuri Lowenthal (predict) *Breeze: Ami Koshimizu (original), Megan Hollingshead (predict) *Ophelia: Ayumi Fujiwara (original), Mela Lee (predict) *Danjin: Daisuke Ono (original), Jason Spisak (predict) *Mintai: Emiri Katou (original), Hynden Walch (predict) *G.S.D.: Hiromi Sugino (original), Kirk Thornton (predict) *Jack-o-Lantern: Hitomi Hase (original); unchanged *Canna: Kanako Sakai (original), G.K. Bowes (predict) *Aganzo: Kenji Hamada (original), Lex Lang (predict) *Orca: Kenjiro Tsuda (original), Tony Oliver (predict) *Leon: Koji Ishii (original), Michael McConnohie (predict) *Baken: Kouki Harasawa (original), Dan Woren (predict) *Jigheart: Masaki Terasoma (original), Wally Wingert (predict) *Raika: Mitsuki Saiga (original), Barbara Goodson (predict) *Girl: Nana Inoue (original), Stephanie Sheh (predict) *Roger: Nobuhiko Okamoto (original), Dave Wittenberg (predict) *Gale: Ryoka Yuzuki (original), Colleen O'Shaughnessey (predict) *Alberto: Takahiro Mizushima (original), Johnny Yong Bosch (predict) *Black Cat: Takashi Kondo (original), Spike Spencer (predict) *Nathaniel: Takashi Onozuka (original), Ezra Weisz (predict) *Arin: Taketoshi Kawano (original), Kyle Hebert (predict) *Fujin: Tetsu Inada (original), Jamieson Price (predict) *Minerva: Tomoko Kaneda (original), Cindy Robinson (predict) *Capecho: Tomomi Kasai (original); unchanged *Linus: Toru Okawa (original), Patrick Seitz (predict) *Kagon: Tsubasa Yonaga (original), Brianne Siddall (predict) *Kerun: Yasuhiro Takato (original), Derek Stephen Prince (predict) *Seria: Yoriko Nagata (original), Laura Bailey (predict) Category:Predictions Category:Anime